A Deadly Secret
by ShadowHunter11x
Summary: Aldis is haunted by the disturbing murder of her mother that happened when she was only six. Now, in the present day, she is consumed by finding her mother's killer and getting her revenge. When her path crosses of those of Everest, destiny can only explain why they have met and why they are sworn enemies. But even enemies can find love...
1. Chapter 1: The Dagger

When I was a little girl my mother used to tell me stories about witchcraft, dragons and great and powerful warriors. I never asked her where the stories originated from, if they actually happened or if they were just made up scenarios in her mind. All I desired was for her to tell me more of them. She snuggled me, whispering them to me as day quickly turned to night and I drifted to sleep as the cool night air seeped through my covers.

Like anything, though, all good things come to an abrupt end, and one night turned darker than all the rest.

"…_the sword rested on his son's shoulders as he recited the Law of the Knights. The sword gleamed in the fresh sunlight of the day, for only this sunlight was fitting for the young prince. His armor shimmered, making him seem like a god rising for all to admire. The prince…" she stopped mid-sentence, noticing that her daughter's eyes has clamped shut, indicating that sleep had taken her. Her mother gently presses a kiss to her forehead before untangling herself out of their warm embrace. She gracefully got up from the bed that her daughter lay in and headed for the door. She did not exit the room without taking what would be the last glance at her daughter. _

I remember the piercing screams that escaped my mother's mouth as the knife entered her chest. Her shrieks awakened me, and I left my bed to find her bleeding out onto the soil. The dagger stuck out of her chest, while a pool of blood formed around her instantly dead body. I screamed at her, hoping that maybe she would wake up. I knelt down over her cold body and yanked out the dagger when a man grabbed me away from her. I held the dagger, which was caked with blood.

I was six when I saw my mother dead on the ground. Six when my entire world and childhood was ripped away from me. Whoever killed her meant to do it quick and on purpose, like they knew her or something, or at least, that's what makes sense to me. I do not have the slightest idea who killed my mother, but I know for sure is that the dagger has the initials _M.J.R._ engraved near the handle, and leads to the killer.

"_This will be your living quarter's dear" Mrs Ballock said as she finished preparing my bed slipping the last pillow case on my many pillows. "Dinner will be ready within the hour; I will send someone for you." She stated and left the room. Mrs. Ballock was a noble or the king's (whom I have never met) and found me homeless and alone now two years after my mother's death. She brought me to the kingdom to live under her watchful eyes and hers alone. Everything about this place scared me. I was huge, much bigger than the small village that my mother raised me after my father died shortly after I was born. I found myself standing in the corner, frozen and unable to move. I thought of my mother lying on the ground, lifeless and pale. I could feel the nipping night air that cut at my skin as I ran out of my small room and outside to find her dead body. I thought of the knife and how I pulled it out of her chest. My body began to tremble and my breathing became heavy. I dropped my bag of belongings that I forgot I was holding and the bag burst open to reveal its content on the ground. The knife that had robbed my mother of her life sprung out of the bad, clattering on the wooden floor with sickening clanks. I picked up the dagger and held it in my hand like I once had before. I imagined it plunging into my mother's chest and dropped it. I fell to the ground as it made the same clattering noises, spooked at what I had just imagined. My eyes found the dagger again to see that the slightest ray of sunlight that crept in through the window was illuminating the metal that was near the handle of the dagger. I could make out what looked like faint markings, but nothing was clear. I crawled to the dagger and that when I saw them_

_M.J.R_

I am seventeen years of age, and that memory as well as the memory of my mother's death is fiercely encoded into my mind. I kept the dagger all these years because I knew that as long as I have the dagger, I have a part of my mother as well and her murderer. And now, as I hold it in my hands and as her bloody body flashes through my head, I know I am obsessed with finding the owner of those initials.


	2. Chapter 2: Fear of Evil

Chapter 2: Fear of Evil

"Aldis have you ever wondered why your hair is pure white?" Hurah asked me as we fed the horses, one of our usual many daily chores. It was mid-morning and the sun was just about to reach its peak, shinning down upon the earth. My hair seemed almost like silk in the sunlight, the pure white locks lit with the fire of the sun.

"No not really. A weird gene from an old relative I guess" I replied, petting one of the horses.

"I mean I only ask because it's an Elvish quality" she said, picking up her bucket of feed.

"Don't be ridiculous Hurah, elves are extinct, and no one has seen one for over one-hundred years" I said, grabbing my bucket.

"I know, it's a valid point though. You have to admit."

I rolled my eyes at her. I never really did put any real thought as to why my hair is white. I always thought it was just because. But I never related it back to elves, because that would mean my mother or even father was an elf, and that's impossible seeing as though elves are extinct. My mother's hair was dark brown, almost ebony and my fathers, well, I actually do not know. He died before I got any solid memories of him and my mother spoke of him. Right as Hurah and I were about to leave, I noticed Lady Ballock.

"Aldis, child, there you are!" she said running up to us.

"What is it my Lady?" I asked her as she came to an abrupt stop.

"You must come with me; the King Vallion has requested your audience"

The king has never asked to see me. I have lived here in the kingdom for about nine years and I only remember seeing the king a handful of times, and he lives in the same building as me. Lady Ballock and I rushed out of the stables, but not before I waved goodbye to Hurah. Hurah was my only childhood friend who I would not trade for the world. She has been one of the only people in my life who has not disappeared, the other being Lady Ballock. Everyone else I ever get attached to disappears out of my life, leaving me to question letting people in.

As I ascended the staircase that led to the king's hall, I made sure my appearance was acceptable. I did not have a lot. I only had two dresses, one red one blue. My white hair was long and wavy, and there was not really much you could do with it. My shoes were just simple knit boots that Lady Ballock bought for me, like the dresses that I washed every other day after wearing them. Really I have no idea why I bothered trying to impress the king; I really have nothing to work with. I finally got to the last step and the doors were right in front of me.

"Okay, my child. Go on!" Lady Ballock said to me, giving me a tiny shove towards the doors. Almost falling over, I walked up to the two colossal doors, looking back to Lady Ballock, who was no longer standing where she was. Panic struck within me, and I turned my gaze back to the door. I moved to walk and the doors abruptly opened, like someone could sense me on the other side of them. They opened to reveal a hall with two great tables following the length of it. Men surrounded either side of the two tables, drinking ale and engaging in conversation or whatever it is they do. I slowly walked through the center of the hall, following the scarlet carpet that was in-between the two tables. My steps were barely touching the carpet, not wanting my dirty boots to spoil its silky quality.

"Who are you to grace yourself in the presence of the king without reason?" a guard said as I approached the end of the hall.

"It's quite alright Magnus. I requested to see her."

"A thousand apologies, your highness." Magnus said, and went back to his post. As Magnus stood aside, I finally saw the king. His crown was perched on top of his shoulder length brown hair with sprinklings of gray that hung ever so flawlessly. He had a nice build, and was about six feet tall. He could not have been more than fifty years of age.

"Aldis, thank you for coming. Please, follow me" he said, leading me into a corridor.

"I bet you are curious as to why I called you here?"

"Why yes." My voice sounded like it was miles away from my body, my nerves out of control. I had never had a conversation with the king ever since I have been living here. I was not expecting him to be so, well, nice I suppose.

"The truth is Aldis, I am worried." He stopped walking and closed his eyes. I looked at the floor and bit my lip, not sure if I should break the silence and speak.

He opened his eyes, "I fear that…evil lurks." I could tell it was hard for him to get words out. What was he talking about? Evil? Surely he couldn't mean anything by it.

"Sir…"

"I fear that the world is facing a great threat" He was close to me now, so close I could feel him breathe. My heart was racing and I did not know how to react.

"With all due respect your highness, why are you telling me this?" I asked in a whisper.

"Where is it" he asked. _What?_

"I…"

"Where is the dagger, Aldis?" My mind wandered back, back to when I first met King Vallion…

"_Hurah, I give up! I've been looking for almost ten minutes!" The wheat field blew to the melody of the wind as I ran trying to find Hurah. Hide and seek was not my favorite game and I pity who invented it. _

"_Come on Aldis, I'm right here!" she shouted bumping into me. We fell to the ground, leaving two indentations on the giant field, laughter spurring out of us like water from a hose. The sky was big and open and…darker. _

_Oh no! _

_I shot up form where I was lying. _

"_Hurah! It got so late! Lady Ballock will be looking for me. And your mom will be looking for you!" Hurah got up as well, the same look of horror on her face. _

"_Run!" she shouted. I grabbed my bag and we bolted through the fields back towards our home. _

"_I bet I can beat you!" she shouted as we ran. She picked up the pace and so did I._

"_I'd like to see you try!" I shouted back. The wind cut through me like shards of glass. The kingdom was finally in sight and the gates were open still, just like when we snuck out. We both entered the gate at the same time, out of breath and exhausted. _

"_Hurah there you are! Thank goodness! Let's go, it's time for dinner." Hurah's mother said, taking her hand and dragging her away. Hurah waved goodbye to me and I waved back, looking at her holding her mother's hand. In that moment, I felt so incomplete that it stung like poison. I hadn't forgotten what my mother's touch felt like, and the warm tingles it sent trough my body._

_I shook the feeling as best I could and made my way for Lady Ballock. I ran through the crowd that clogged the streets, bumping into individuals on accident. I protected my bag, making sure its contents did not fall out. _

_Suddenly, I went flat on the ground, my bag revealing its insides as a result of the fall. A pair of feet emerged in my view, standing upon the handle of my bag. The figure knelt down, and his face came into my view. The golden crown that sat on top of his worthy head made me leap to my feet. King Vallion, still kneeling on the ground, grabbed the dagger, the dagger that felt too heavy when carried in the bag. His face showed an expression that I had never seen on his face before: pure fear. His fear traveled almost through the air between us and into my body and I started to tremble. His hands began to shake, the dagger barely staying within his grasp. _

"_Where did you get this child?" he whispered, his eyes never leaving the dagger, the sight of it utterly consuming him. Before I could answer him, he got to his feet, returning the dagger into the bag. Surprisingly, no one seemed to notice or pay attention to this confrontation between Vallion and I. But what I was most surprised the most was that he gave me my bag, no words exchanged between the two of us. _

"That day in the village…" my voice trailed off and his eyes said that he knew what I was speaking about.

He stepped back from me and breathed in, as if he could not get enough oxygen in one breath. With a sigh, he said, "That dagger belongs to a very well trained group of assassins known as the Dark Ryders. I recognize it from my earlier days when I came in contact with them; all they bring is evil and destruction when they are near. "

"Sir, why did you not mention this to me when you first saw that I had the dagger?" The question burst out of my mouth so fast, like a string was yanking it off my tongue. All this time living here, the king knew of my mother's killer, or, where the killer belonged to and I had no idea. That day when he saw the dagger in my bag was kept dormant in my mind, I honestly thought nothing of it until this very moment when he asked of the daggers location. So many other questions I wanted to ask him about the Dark Ryders and who _M.J.R. _was and most importantly where I could find them.

"You were so young Aldis, I didn't want to frighten you."

"That dagger was used to kill my mother!"

Painted on the kings face was the same horror that was on his face when he first saw me with the dagger years ago.

Please let me know what you think! I pretty much know where I am going with it and yes these are my own chracters in the world of LOTR but the stroy does connect with LOTR better later on xxxxx


	3. Chapter 3: Sauron's Return

**Note: Hello readers! In this chapter, you will see more connections to the actual world of LOTR with of course my own twists. I hope you are enjoying the fic so far and I would love to hear your opinions, thoughts, and suggestions about it so please review it. And if I make any mistakes regarding the actual LOTR material, please tell me! After all, I am only human xxx**

* * *

Chapter 3: Sauron's Return

"To kill your mother?" Vallion's voice was faint, yet stern. He was shocked at the news I just presented to him and was determined to figure out more. "How?"

"Someone plunged it into her chest in the night when I was six years of age" I answered back in a stronger voice than I thought I was capable of. Whenever I talk about my mother's murder or anything that involved it I get very reserved and I shut down. I have come to terms with accepting that my mother is dead, however, my emotional state about the situation will never be that way.

"Did you see what the yielder of the dagger was Aldis?" Vallion asked.

"No. They must have run off before I emerged from my room to find my mother bleeding to death." I said looking at the ground. "King Vallion, what is this really about? Why is this dagger so important? And what does it have to do with the lurking evil you fear?"

I was sick of beating around the bush. I wanted solid answers from him and not more questions about things I do not even know where to find answers from.

He breathed a deep sigh before he opened his mouth to speak.

"Aldis, do you ever recall hearing about someone named Sauron?" Oddly the king whispered the name. As if by some kind of unexplainable control, my mind's inner functions began to work, like inner gears of a clock, and weaved through memories until one fit into the conversation that the king and I were having.

"_Mommy mommy! Story time story time!" _

"_Yes my child, I am coming"_

_She climbed into bed with her tiny daughter and held her in her arms, like the sky holds the moon. Her daughters warm body melted into hers, creating the warmest of embraces. "Hmmm, what shall it be tonight? Oh! I know! Long ago, when wizards, dragons and great evil roamed this land, a young hobbit named Frodo Baggins set out on a journey. Of course, Frodo wasn't alone on his quest. He was accompanied by Merry, Pippin and Sam, his closest allies in the shire, where he lived. His uncle Bilbo was the closest to him, however, this journey did not involve him, for it couldn't. You see, Bilbo was troubled by something, something so evil that no amount of good could seem to overcome it. Now, my darling, this is where the story gets complicated. Everything that happens to Frodo, Merry, Pippin, Sam and most importantly Bilbo started with Sauron…."_

The memory hit me as if my body was shot back into the past to relive it. My mother had told me the story of Sauron, the great evil that once threatened middle-earth. When I first heard the story, I was disturbed and also very young, no more than 5. Why would this dagger be connected to Sauron? And intern, to my mother's death?

"Yes, I know about Sauron and the ring of power. One ring to rule them all, correct?"

"Yes, that's right.

"What about him? If I recall from my mother's stories correctly, Sauron was destroyed by Arathorn, the king."

"He was, briefly, that it. He returned years later to wreak havoc on middle-earth once more. To regain what he once lost: his ring, and the power that it gave him. Did your mother not tell you in her storied what Frodo's true mission was?" The King's question bothered me. It was as if he was insulting my mother, on accident of course, but still and insulting comment.

"Just that he was to destroy the ring of power."

"Yes. Because of Sauron's return." I was now more confused than ever. Not about Frodo's mission, but, what this all has to do with me.

"With all due respect your highness, can I be enlightened to what this has to do with me?"

"Yesterday evening, late within the night, I saw something. A man on a black horse, bearing the symbol of the Dark Ryders" _What? _

Fear crept into me. "Here? In the kingdom?"

"No, a little ways away from here. I went out on a stroll, just to get some air, you know. And that's when I saw him. The horse was speeding away from the kingdom, like it was running to escape from it. In that moment, all that was running through my head was that I knew you had one of their daggers. And so did the Ryder. That could be the only explanation to why he was so near the kingdom."

"The Dark Ryders want my dagger that killed my mother back? Why? Haven't they already used it to take a life that should have been kept?"

"Oh no my dear. The Ryder's protect their weapons very carefully. They do not want any soul knowing they exist. Or in this case, still exist. They are under the rule of Sauron, they are his assassins. And If I saw one yesterday, that means he has returned."

"If they want to keep themselves hidden, then why would they leave the dagger protruding out of my mother's chest and just run off? A careless mistake like that could cost them."

"Yes. That's why they came here yesterday in secret. And, if I am thinking correctly, they have been hunting you ever since the dagger was left accidently in your possession." Well, wasn't that ironic. They have been hunting me, while this entire time I have been trying to hunt them. Why would they make it so easy, yet, here I am thinking it is impossible to find my mother's killer.

"You say they are under the control of Sauron. So that means he's the core reason my mother is dead?" Fierce anger swept over me. After all these years of wondering why my mother paid someone with her life and not knowing who it was, finally small answers come to me. And the greatest evil of all time that only two people have defeated is responsible for her death.

_M.J.R._

But it wasn't just Sauron. I reached behind me and felt it under my dress. The dagger. I learned to keep it on me, and not have another mishap like the one with the king years ago happen. I took the dagger from its hiding spot and showed it to the king. Who knew such a small, simple object could cause so much.

"Who is M.J.R.?" I asked him, pointing to the initials engraved into the dagger.

"That my dear, is one of many questions that I cannot answer for you."


	4. Chapter 4: Everest and the Orc Forest

**Note: Hi everyone! I seem to be in the writing mood today and this story is just folowing out of me so here is the next part. I noticed that MinatoNamikaze4 followed this story. Thankyou! Hope you like this next part, I think its good :) xxx**

* * *

Chapter 4: Everest and the Orc Forest

That night, sleep wouldn't come to me. All my mind went back to was my conversation with the king. I had a deep burning desire to just leave and go hunting for these Ryder people myself. After all, they were hunting me, so how hard could it be to come in contact with them? I wondered if I could survive alone out in the world, hunting down my mother's killer now that I have a lead on them. I was alone in the world once before with no one to guide me, no one to look out for me and make sure I was fed. I could do it again. I was older, stronger now. Of course, there is the fear of Sauron returning and unleashing his evil doings on middle-earth once again. But honestly, how strong and evil could he possibly be? I sat up in my bed, a cool swet covering my body. I brought my hand to my head and sighed. I had to something. I knew something about my mother's killer, something I've wanted to know since I was six and saw her dead. I took a deep breath in and threw my body out of bed. Before sunrise, I would be gone from the kingdom walls.

The hardest part about leaving the kingdom was not saying goodbye to Hurah and Lady Ballock. For all they've done for me, I didn't even say goodbye to their faces, just like my mother didn't say goodbye to me before she left this earth. I felt so guilty inside, but, I knew I had to do this. I knew I had to journey to find more answers and possibly find the Dark Ryders. The second hardest part of leaving was taking a horse since they are spooked at anything, even a girl in a cape. I managed to take one without making too much racket, and rode off into the thick of the night. And now here I find myself, staring at the map I stole form Lady Ballock, trying to see where the heck I was. I couldn't have gone more than a couple of miles from the kingdom; I was only riding for maybe over an hour? I broke my gaze from the map and sighed deeply. I didn't even know what I was looking for, or where I was supposed to go. Or what exactly I thought I was going to do. I couldn't kill someone; I couldn't bring myself to do it. That would make me just like the person that killed my mother. And that's the last thing I wanted. _What was I thinking? _Leaving the kingdom without so much as a plan. I was thinking so rashly that I didn't even put much thought into developing a plan.

_Crunch. _

The noise brought me out of my ongoing thoughts. I spun my head toward the noise, but couldn't make anything out.

_Crunch ._

I knew someone was there. I touched the dagger that was attached to my dresses belt. I couldn't make out anything in this darkness, only a tree.

"I know you're there." I said out loud surprising myself. What if it was the Ryder that was hunting me? I guess I am not putting much thought into anything anymore. I found myself walking toward the tree, releasing the dagger from the belt. _I wasn't actually going to use this, was I? _As I got closer to the tree, I saw something move in the shadows.

"Finally, another human!" a voice emerged through the air. It was a male voice, deep, but not yet fully developed. I could tell he was not yet a man. He must of saw me holding the dagger because he said, "hey, whoa. There no need for that."

I brought the dagger down, and put it back into my belts slot. "There you go. You know that's no way of greeting a person." _Was he serious? _

"You know, you're not funny." I said coldly, turning back towards where my horse was.

"I wasn't trying to be funny, just friendly. That's usually how you get someone to help you." He replied, following me. "Look my horse ran off back there, some orc attacked me."

"I don't remember asking why you needed help." Then I remembered, I kind of needed help to. Whatever the matter, I couldn't involve myself with someone else, no one could know of what I was doing, or at least trying to do.

"I see you haven't gotten the friendly thing down. Hey look, you help me find my horse; I will give you a free lesson. Seem fair?" I stopped in my tracks. I turned around to face him, a blank expression on my face. I couldn't even make out what he looked like, but by the sound of his voice he had to be—_oh cut it out Aldis, you're on a mission!_

"No, not in the slightest bit fair." I said back to him. "However, I believe that my counter offer will be much, much more fair." I said, crossing my arms.

"Oh you do, do you? Well I'm afraid I don't make deals with snotty, mean girls with hidden agendas."

"Fine, you're loss." I turned to walk away, but then something stopped me.

"Wait! Okay, okay, what's your counter offer?" I smirk came to my mouth.

"Good, the tough guy act is gone; have to admit it was dreadfully annoying. Okay look, I'm lost. I have no idea where I am or where to go or—just, do you know where we are?"

He let out some laughter. "Yeah sweetheart, we're in a forest. At night. With orcs."

"An orc infested forest. How the heck did I manage to ride in here?" I asked myself.

"Speak up, it's dreadfully annoying to mumble." Oh, he was getting on my nerves.

"Okay fine. Do you know how to get to an inn or something?"

"Yes. But to get there I would be in need of a horse, now wouldn't I?" I fake smiled at him, rolling my eyes in the process.

"Do we have a deal then?" I asked him.

"I guess we do. After all desperate times call for desperate measures, don't they?" he said, walking away in the direction he came. I followed him, taking my horse by the rope around its neck.

"My names Everest by the way." He yelled back to me.

"You might not want to yell, Everest. There's orcs here, remember?" I said, catching up to him. We now walked side by side.

"You could have just told me your name. My god, do you posses any social skills?"

_How can one boy be this annoying? _

"It's Aldis. And oh, I would say its 'nice to meet you', but, it really wasn't." This, he just laughed at.


	5. Chapter 5: Killer Instinct

**Note: Hey everyone! Sorry for the late update for this next chapter. I got a new laptop today and had to set it up which took way too long. But here's the next part, sorry its a little short. I wanted to get something up before the day ended so please enjoy! please review, I really want to know what you think! xxxx**

* * *

Chapter 5: Killer Instinct

The night was leaving us, day creeping in more quickly and Everest's horse was still missing.

Now that I could see more clearly, I examined the boy. I was right about his age, he was no older than I. he had dark brown hair that fell to his neck in a layered look. He had an earring in his left ear lobe, a crystal. His eyes were a fierce blue, like a sapphire. I had never seen such eyes. He had a tough build it seemed, like he would be a good fighter. His milky skin showed no flaws under his red tunic and blue pants. He wore black boots with a silver buckle and a black cape.

"Enjoying the view" and he was cocky. I looked away from him, blushing without letting him see. He was beautiful, but I would never let him know. Eager to change the topic, I said, "Where did you last see your horse?"

"Right here. The orc attacked us and he ran off."

I laughed. "You mean a big, strong boy like you couldn't fight off an orc?" sarcasm coated my words.

"Thanks for the compliments. And since you've complimented me, I see it fitting to compliment you." He paused, looking at me, his eyes moving up and down. I narrowed my eyes at him. "I…like your hair." He said. My face softened at his comment. Our eyes just lingered on one another for a moment, neither one of us wanting to break the connection. Just then, a figure descended from the trees over head. An orc.

I reached for the dagger, my natural instinct kicking in.

"Ah, you again!" the orc snarled at Everest. Everest stepped in front of me as the orc drew out a blade. I released the dagger from its holding spot, making sure the orc saw nothing. "This should be as easy as the horse." The orc began to swing his sword, doing all **sorts** of fancy moves. "First you, then your lovely lady. Gonna eat well tonight!"

"Oh, you don't wanna eat her. She has…a flesh eating virus. I don't even know why I travel with her; I mean who would want to wreck this face?" I rolled my eyes at his attempt to lure the orc away. The orc looked disgusted at his comment, curling his lip.

"Well there's still nothing wrong with you!" The orc charged at Everest, however, Everest ducked and rolled with great haste. I was shocked at how fast he evaded the orcs sword. He did not have a weapon of his own, so I wasn't sure how he thought he was going to eliminate the orc. Then I realized I still had my hand on the dagger. The orcs back was to me, Everest struggling to dodge the swings of his sword. I took a deep breath in, lunged forward and before I knew it, the dagger was inserted into the orcs back. The orc growled a bloodcurdling growl, agony pouring into his body. I yanked the dagger out, and the orc fell to the ground. Blood coated the dagger and I was stunned. I stared at the orc, not believing what I had just done. My body was very still, my eyes not leaving the orcs dead body.

"Aldis, where did you…" Everest started, looking at the dagger. With the sound of his words I darted my eyes from the orc's body to him, meeting his gaze. My body began to shake with fear, fear that of what I just did. I killed something. _Am I no better than them? _ Tears began to fill my eyes I wiped the dagger clean of the blood onto with my cape and put it back into the slot on my belt. Everest was still staring at the dagger, confusion written all over his face. I closed my eyes, demanding my eyes to stop crying. I opened them to see Everest much closer to me.

"Aldis…"

I didn't want to talk to him about this. At least not now.

"Let's just, let's just find your horse."


	6. Chapter 6: The Truth

**Note: Hey sorry for the late update guys! its Easter ahaha. **

**I attached pictures of Everest and Aldis just incase if you were curious to what they looked like. Sorry for such a short part, next one will be longer! xxx**

* * *

Chapter 6: The Truth

I found myself staring at the drink Everest bought me once we had gotten to the inn. I still couldn't wrap my head around what I had done back in the forest, using the dagger. The same dagger that had stole my mother's life I had used to take one. No matter if it was an orc or not, it was still a creature that possessed a beating heart, just like my mother. And to take that from someone…it was evil, completely evil. Thankfully, we managed to regain Everest's horse and escape the forest with no more run- ins with orcs. Good thing because if I had to use the dagger again I didn't know if I could keep it together.

"You know, I never said thank you for, ya know, saving my life back there." Everest said his voice soft and calming. There was something about him that I knew I could trust; something that reassured me that everything was going to be okay. I considered telling him what I was really doing, explaining to him what happened to my mother and what it has made my life out to be become. I would leave the part of the Ryders out, I didn't need him knowing I was being hunted.

Oddly, I felt safer thinking about him knowing everything. I tore my eyes away from the drink and brought them to Everest's blue ones.

"Yeah sure." I said very softly.

"So, tell me. What's a pretty girl doing out in an orc infested forest all by her lonesome?"

_Wait, did he just call me pretty? _I shoved the annoying voice in my head aside and replied. I guess now is my chance to tell Everest…everything.

* * *

"You're not a killer, Aldis." Everest said after I was done pouring out my life story to him. "It was natural instinct."

"It just makes me feel so uneasy, that I did the same thing that my mother's killer did."

"But it isn't. The person who killed your mother is a cold blooded killer, trained to take lives. You killed an orc." My mind lingered on his words, _a cold blooded killer, trained to take lives_…

"You seem very certain of the kind of person my mother's killer is." I hadn't mentioned the Dark Ryders or _M.J.R. _to him, not wanting to reveal I was being hunted by them.

"Oh, you don't think I know who they are, or where that dagger comes from." My eyes widened and my mouth opened slightly.

"You know of the Ryders?"

"Yeah. I'm being hunted by them, just like you because you have the dagger."

* * *

Pictures of Aldis and Everest

Everest: .

Aldis: .


	7. Chapter 7: Blooming Feelings

**Note: Heres the next chapter guys! In the last part I wasn't aware that my attached photo attempt would fail so just disregard that. Enjoy! xxx Please review**

* * *

Chapter 7: Blooming Feelings

"You're being hunted by them?" I asked him, surprised that he even knew about the Ryders. After my conversation with the king and what he had told me about them, I didn't think people actually knew they existed.

"Yes. Although, not because of the same reason they are hunting you."

"Then why?"

"Let's just say they want me for something and I refused, okay?" _Okay? Okay! _This was certainly not okay. I could not align myself with someone of value to the Ryders, someone they wanted. "After everything I've told you, how can I trust you now? You should have told me that you were involved with them." The tone of my voice was bitter and demanding. I got up to leave the table and him, knowing I was wrong to finally trust someone.

"Wait!" he said, arising from his seat, stopping me. "I'm not giving you a reason not to trust me. You need me, admit it. I can protect you, help you." When he said the last part he put his hand on top of mine. A jolt of sparks was sent through my hand and flowed, like electricity through wire, through my entire body. I didn't want to break his touch, but I had to. "Look, you don't even know what your dong or what your plan is, if you even have one that is. All you know is that your completely blinded by getting revenge." His words stung me, but, they were the truth, no matter how bitter.

I sat back down, whispering to him. "Oh, you! Keep your voice down!" I said, noticing heads turning in our direction. "What's your bright plan then?" I asked him, wanting dearly to be enlightened by his great wisdom.

"We seek out the elves."

Elves?

"What elves? Elves are extinct."

He smiled. "Or are they?"

* * *

After spending time mostly arguing with Everest in the inn's eating area, we parted ways and went into our separate rooms (yet another think Everest purchased for me) to get some sleep. He seemed to be well off when it came to money and he managed to get by until the run in with the orcs. But, why would he end up in the orc forest? Why was he running from the Ryders like I was? If he didn't have a weapon or something they wanted, why would he be hunted by them? Yes, he did say because they wanted him for something, but, that was a very vague answer. It did bother me that he kept the reason from me, however, I had no other choice, I needed to stick with him. No matter what the Ryders want from him, we were in the same situation, and he is all I have right now. My mind traveled back to when he rested his hand upon mine and I felt the sparks. It reminded me how I felt when my mother held me in her arm; how safe and reassured I'd feel. I have longed to feel that gain for so long, and when I was with Everest, I did. I imagined his arms embracing me, our bodies pressing together creating the same warm embrace my mother and I shared. The same safe feeling rushed over me as the image in my head played out like a movie.

I rolled over in my bed, groaning, unable to sense sleep. My mind was captivated by thoughts of Everest, utterly restless. I knew he was a terrible idea, and even having these thoughts about him was wrong, but, I couldn't help it. Since the moment I met him, there been something about him that oddly draws me in, like a fish being reeled in. And I was very catchable bait.

* * *

"Aldis…Aldis wake up." I knew the voice belonged to Everest even before my eyes greeted the daylight. My stomach felt as if it was over boiling when my eyes met his, my nerves taking over. He was hunched over me, perched on my bed next to me. His eyes looked awake and bright, the blue sparkling with the sunlight that sneaked through the window. He brought his hand to my cheek and gently grazed it, my cheeks flushing a shade or cherry under his pale hand. The warmness washed over me and the stew in my stomach continued to bubble. His hand moved and began to fidget with my white locks, driving me even crazier.

"I really do like your hair." He said softly. My eyes remained glued to his lips, his hands still playing with my hair. We were both caught up in the moment, time passing, but the moment stood still.


	8. Chapter 8: The Elves Histroy

**Note: Hey guys! Heres the next part. This part explains a little more about the elves and what happened to them, however, its not the whole story. that will come in time. Enjoy! Please review! xxx**

* * *

Chapter 8: The Elves Histroy

We left the inn about mid-morning right as the sun had permanently settled into its spot in the sky. Before leaving, we made sure to eat something, yet another thing Everest paid for. He didn't seem to mind, he was actually really sweet about it. He was starting to look at me funny, like he never wanted to take his eyes off me. I kind of liked the unexpected attention though; it made me feel special, like when my mother used to look at me and make me feel like I was all that mattered to her. I haven't had that feeling in a long time. Lady bullock was a loving person, but, she didn't compare. It was as if the feelings I got from Everest were genetically programmed into my brain to mean something more, something irreplaceable, just like mother.

I caught him stealing glances at me; I blushed and looked away from him, caught red handed looking at him as well. When he smiled, I got chills because I know that the smile was intended for me to see, and that made it all the better. The best part about Everest was that he was gorgeous, the most beautiful boy I have even laid eyes on for sure. I recalled when the times that he said he liked my hair, and how that would make me flush and how it would make my heart sing. I didn't think I could deny anymore that I was developing feelings for him, even if they were one-sided. How I wish that I could read his mind to know if he felt the same, which would make me feel more confident. For now, I decided to keep quiet about my feelings, not wanting to start something that may not take off well.

We were on our way to the mountains to pay a visit to the elves that seeked their refuge up in them. I still came as a shock to my system to know that elves still roamed the earth. My mother always told me that the elves were destroyed in a great war over one-hundred years ago. She didn't mention who the war was against or why it happened, just that it whipped out the entire elf race. I had never given much thought to what happened to the elves and why the war had happened, I suppose I never had a reason to care. But now, I realize that was foolish, since, I need the elves now. They had to know something about the Ryders and what they were planning and if Sauron was actually back. I wondered if Everest knew why the war happened and whom it involved. He knows of the elves existence, so it would make sense if he knew what had happened. We were riding in silence, our minds both busy. I decided to break the silence and ask him.

"Everest?" he turned his head in my direction.

"Yes?"

"About the elves, what happened to them? Why was there a war?"

"Well it's quite simple really. People tend to kill each other when they don't get what they want. The Ryders wanted something from the elves that was top secret, something only the elves knew. When they refused to hand the information over, the Ryders became vengeful, full of hate towards the elves. After Frodo destroyed the ring of power, middle earth was forever changed into a place no one wanted to be in."

"I could figure that."

"You'd think it would be the opposite, but, anything could happen, even the unexpected. Races started depending on their own kind, orcs and goblins still framed as the enemies. The Ryders formed, praising Sauron and the power that he possessed. They swore to resurrect their great leader they looked up to. That's their goal, to bring him back."  
"The King said they were under the power of Sauron..."

"Right, they were consumed at the thought of having him as their leader, so they trained. They inducted members, killers that would stop at nothing to see Sauron take form once again. This brings me back to the elves, once they found out that the elves wouldn't help them, they challenged them to war. Trained killers only know how to kill, that's their programming, that's what they live for, that's what motivates them to live. The Ryders were so consumed with darkness that they slaughtered the elves, trying to make sure they killed off every single one."

"But what's the point of that? Now they would never know what they needed to know, which was what by the way?" Everest stared forward, his eyes searching for what to say.

"I don't know. That was always the part that never made sense to me. I guess it's because they were controlled by seeing dead bodies before them. Killing the elves was the only answer they saw fit, even if it meant never knowing what they needed to know." For some reason, it didn't make sense that he didn't know what the elves knew. I was as curious as ever to know what they knew now, and, what it had to do with my mother. Why she's dead must connect directly to what the elves know, for, why else would the Ryders kill her?


End file.
